


Dear Matthew Patrick

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Erasure from existence, Gen, Letters, last wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A letter to Matthew Patrick before she and Joey were erased from time to save all of their friends.





	Dear Matthew Patrick

_Dear Matthew Patrick,_

 

_This will be my last letter I’m writing to you. Forever. This is because I have erased myself from existence and by the time you’re reading this, you’re already too late._

 

_I would like you to do each of these wishes though for each and every single one of my friends:_

 

_For JC, make sure he knows that he was one of the smartest people and on the team and, if it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t be able to figure out the code for the clowns._

 

_For Roi, make him know that I was sorry for getting him killed and I’m sorry for making him pick a dangerous tile from the tabletop game. I should've known way better, but I didn't at all._

 

_For Teala, make sure she knows that she’s useful. I don’t want her to think that she isn’t when she was. She figured out the Lazarus Box after all, and that was one of the best advancements to our team._

 

_For Colleen, let her dance the night away as much as she possibly can. However, make sure she doesn’t get... too out of hand._

 

_For Safiya, make sure she keeps her calm badass look up all of the time. And I mean all of it. I don’t want to see her do anything but that._

 

_For Rosanna, let her keep up her warm, childish and cheerful personality. She’s the kindest person that I know and, the truth is, she’s one of the three people I’m mainly wanting to be revived._

_And finally, Manny. Make sure he knows that he was the best friend that I could ask for and that I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for him. I also want you to make sure that he stays brave and keeps his head up as high as he possibly can, even at death’s doorknob._

 

_And you, Matthew. I just want to say thank you so much for coming with me throughout this whole night and escaping with me. However, so many people deserved to escape more than me, so Joey and I decided to erase ourselves. You are one of the smartest and otherwise greatest people that I’ve ever known. Thank you._

 

_From, your old friend, Nikita Dragun._


End file.
